Choco
by Lady Anonim
Summary: Obsesi Yata Misaki pada Mikoto yang berlebihan. Dan Fushimi satu-satunya orang di Scepter 4 yang tidak mendapatkan coklat. Gaje, aneh, nista. Tiga hal yang berkaitan dengan fanfiksi ini. SaruMi, shounen-ai. R&R? :D


**W**arning : Shounen-ai, OOC, SaruMi, obsesi Yata pada Mikoto yang berlebihan, gaje, humor garing, dan overdosis deskripsi. Ehm, segala bentuk keanehan dan penistaan di fanfiksi ini hanya hiburan semata~ Gak suka? Silahkan klik tombol back sebelum kalian alergi dengan fanfiksi saya! Happy valentine day, minna~ ^_^

* * *

Sekarang 14 Februari, dan hari ini adalah hari dimana Yata Misaki membenci sekaligus menyukainya. Hari yang tak akan ia lupa,

**Hari **_**valentine**_**.**

Yata selalu terkenang momen-momennya terdahulu, sejak pertama ia bergabung dengan Homra. Biasanya ia membuat coklat berbentuk hati dan bertuliskan 'Homra' setiap hari _valentine_. Lalu memberikannya pada orang yang paling dia hormati, Mikoto – yang sampai sekarang belum dapat ia terima bahwa ketua mereka tersebut pergi secepat itu, menyusul Totsuka Tatara.

Ia masih ingat, setiap kali memberikan coklat buatannya pada Mikoto selalu berakhir dengan dipindah tangankan. Dengan alasan tidak suka makanan manis, seenaknya saja Mikoto memberikan coklat buatannya tersebut pada Totsuka – ketika itu ia masih hidup.

Pantang menyerah, tahun berikutnya Yata memberikan coklatnya kembali. Namun tetap sama, diberikan kepada Totsuka, lagi. Katanya, ia sendiri yang memintanya. Dan Mikoto tidak tega karena hari tersebut bertepatan dengan hari ulang tahun Totsuka Tatara. Hei, Yata Misaki sudah memberikan kado ulang tahun Totsuka jadi ia tidak perlu menginginkan coklatnya yang khusus untuk Mikoto. Atau mungkin Mikoto terlalu kere untuk membelikan kado lalu coklat pemberiannya dijadikan kado? Ah, itu tidak mungkin kan?

Yata mendengus, setidaknya hargai sedikit usahanya. Menurutnya, paling tidak makan secuil pun tak apa-apa. Yang penting dimakan! Tentu saja oleh Sang Ketua Homra.

Tanpa diduga tragedi itu terjadi, Totsuka Tatara tidak bersama kelompok mereka lagi. Seluruh anggota Homra merasa sedih atas kepergiannya, termasuk Mikoto. Yata pun merasa sedih dan dalam hati ia berkata,

('Sungguh! Aku mengikhlaskan coklat-coklat buatanku yang kau makan. Semoga kamu tenang di alam sana, Totsuka-_san_. Dan jangan hantui aku!')

Kira-kira begitu isi hati Yata Misaki saat itu...

Dihari vantine berikutnya, Yata mencoba memberikan Mikoto coklat lagi. Totsuka telah tiada, jadi tak ada alasan untuk Mikoto menolak memakannya – Sepertinya Yata lupa bahwa Mikoto tidak suka makanan manis. Sayang, beberapa menit setelah itu Yata mendapati coklat pemberiannya untuk Mikoto sedang dimakan oleh Anna. Agak sedikit kesal, tapi bukan Yata Misaki namanya jika ia menyerah begitu saja.

Yata Misaki, pemuda _skateboard_ yang memiliki sifat keras kepala setingkat batu karang. Ia tidak pernah peduli lagi coklatnya dimakan atau tidak, yang penting dia sudah berikan sebagai bentuk rasa hormat.

Jadi, membuat coklat sehari sebelum hari valentine sudah menjadi kebiasaannya. Termasuk hari valentine saat ini.

Meski orang yang ditujunya kini telah **mati...**

**K Project by ****Gora & Gohands**

**Choco by ****Me  
**

"Hh~ aku bosan," Menghela napas panjang, Yata Misaki mengendarai _skateboard _miliknya dengan pelan. Kemudian berbelok dibalik bangunan gedung. Ia sedang ingin sendiri sekarang.

Bukan karena di jalanan saat ini banyak sekali pasangan yang berlalu lalang dan hanya Yata seorang yang tidak punya pasangan, SAMA SEKALI BUKAN. Ia hanya merasa kesepian.

Yah, merasa kesepian. Jadi, apa gunanya berada di tempat ramai tapi tetap merasa kesepian? Lebih baik ia sendiri saja. Dan tanpa Yata ketahui, seseorang mengikutinya dari belakang. Seorang dengan seragam biru dan _megane._

.

.

[Di markas Scepter 4]

14 Februari, mendapatkan coklat sudah menjadi hal yang wajar. Terutama di tempat Fushimi Saruhiko berada sekarang.

Hampir semuanya di Scepter 4 mendapatkan coklat, **hampir.**

Namun tidak bagi Fushimi. Ia satu-satunya orang di Scepter 4 yang tidak mendapatkan coklat satu pun. Bahkan Awashima Seri yang terkenal gadis berhati dingin itu pun dapat coklat yang entah dari siapa.

Pemimpinnya Munakata Reishi, jangan ditanya ia dapat sangat banyak sekitar 3 lusin.

"Ada apa Fushimi, kau mau satu coklat-coklatku? Silahkan ambil saja, aku masih punya banyak," ucap Munakata, bermaksud prihatin pada bawahannya tersebut.

"Tidak. Terima kasih." bagi Fushimi ucapan Munakata barusan terdengar seperti ejekan.

Fushimi memutuskan untuk meninggalkan tempat itu, sebelum ia terserang diabetes karena aroma coklat yang memenuhi ruangan.

.

[Di suatu Minimarket]

Bohong jika Fushimi tidak iri

Bohong jika Fushimi tidak ingin coklat

Bohong.

SEMUA ITU BOHONG!

Fushimi kini tengah berada di kasir minimarket, membeli sebatang coklat untuk dimakannya sendiri.

Baru saja Fushimi melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari minimarket, ia melihat sosok yang amat dikenalinya. Sosok berambut _orange_ kecoklatan, yang berbelok di tikungan dengan menggunakan _skateboard._

"Kebetulan sekali aku sedang bosan," bisiknya.

.

.

"Oi, Saru! Mau apa kau mengikutiku?" Yata menghentikan skateboardnya, lalu membalikkan badan. Ia merasa ada seseorang yang mengikutinya, yang ternyata mantan sahabatnya tersebut.

Kini mereka berada di balik bangunan gedung, jauh dari keramaian dan hanya ada mereka berdua.

"Mi-sa-ki~ Kau masih tidak berubah, masih tetap dingin seperti dulu Mi-sa-ki~"

"Che, aku sedang tidak ingin berbasa-basi, Saru."

Tiba-tiba saja angin berhembus kencang, menjatuhkan coklat milik Yata dari sakunya yang sempit. Memperlihatkan coklat berbentuk hati yang dibungkus kertas bergambar tengkorak dengan _background _api menyala berwarna merah. Lho?

Jangan salahkan Yata jika bungkus coklatnya bukan pink, ungu, atau warna manis yang lain, seperti polkadot misalnya? Ia hanya terlalu menghayati selera sang almarhum Mikoto, dan Yata sampai repot-repot mendesain sendiri motif bungkus coklatnya dengan _photoshop_.

"Hoo, apa itu Mi-sa-ki~" Fushimi melipat kedua tangannya di dada, sedikit penasaran dengan benda yang tadi jatuh.

"B- Bukan urusanmu Saru," nadanya terdengar gugup, membuat Fushimi semakin penasaran dan mendekatinya. Lalu memungut benda yang jatuh itu sebelum Yata.

"Apa ini, Misaki? Racun Tikus?"

PLETAK! Sebuah jitakan manis mendarat di kepala Fushimi. Namun ia tidak marah sama sekali, justru mungkin ia merindukannya.

"Sembarangan! Itu coklat," keduanya terkekeh geli, sekarang mereka tampak seperti sebelum bergabung dengan klan manapun.

"He~ Mana ada coklat bergambar mirip racun tikus begini, Mi-sa-ki~" mencoba untuk menggoda Yata, Fushimi menarik sebelah lengannya kemudian menyodorkan coklat tersebut di depannya.

"Ya sudah kalau tidak percaya Saru, racun tikus itu untukmu saja,"

Yata mengalihkan matanya ke bawah, tidak ingin bertemu pandang dengan mantan sahabat dihadapannya. Fushimi juga setengah tidak percaya mendengar ucapan Yata yang ia tau memiliki jiwa pelit setara Tuan Krab bila padanya.

"Ok, aku terima." Fushimi kemudian mengantongi coklat itu.

"Sebagai balasannya, kau harus menerima hadiah dariku Mi-sa-ki~" sambil tersenyum, Fushimi melanjutkan aksinya.

" Ap-"

Cup.

Belum sempat melanjutkan kata-katanya, Yata Misaki yang ingin bilang 'apa maksudmu-' menjadi membeku. Bagaimana tidak? Tadi itu cepat sekali, namun terasa.

"Ap- Apa-apaan kau menciumku, heh Saru! AKU INI LAKI-LAKI!" sambil menggosok-gosokkan bibirnya dengan sebelah lengannya, wajah Yata saat ini sudah semerah kepiting rebus.

"Reaksimu berlebihan, Mi- sa- ki- chan~ Ini tambahan dariku, sepertinya punyamu lebih enak~" menyengir jahil, Fushimi melemparkan coklat yang baru saja dibelinya di minimarket pada Yata.

"Hei, tunggu Saru! Dasar _Saru_! _Gay_!" menghiraukan teriakan Yata. Fushimi meninggalkan tempat itu sambil memegang coklat *_aneh yang mungkin saja benar racun* _pemberian Yata di depan bibirnya, untuk menutupi senyumannya yang seolah tak mau hilang.

Hari Valentine, hari yang tak akan pernah dilupakan Yata Misaki. Fushimi juga.

Dan ditahun-tahun berikutnya, mari kita tunggu adegan yang lebih _hot_ dari keduanya. Semoga saja.

.

.

.

**OMAKE**

Fushimi menaikan sebelah alisnya, menatap coklat di tangannya. Selain bungkusnya yang aneh, coklat yang ada di dalamnya juga hancur, retak tak karuan. Mungkin Yata tidak ikhlas memberinya, atau justru memang niat meracuni Fushimi.

Tunggu! Tidak boleh berprasangka buruk dulu, mungkin saja rasanya enak.

"_Itadakimasu_, hap."

"Hmph-" ralat, rasanya SANGAT TIDAK ENAK. Ada manis, pahit, asam, asin, dan rasa penyedap masakan. Fushimi bahkan meragukan kalau yang dimakannya adalah coklat.

Mencekik lehernya yang tak nyaman dimasuki benda asing, lidahnya pun mendadak kelu. Kacamata Fushimi juga tergeletak jatuh ke lantai, ia berusaha mencari air minum namun pandangannya samar. Lengkap sudah penderitaannya.

"Mi... Mi... Sa... Ki... A... Awas... K... Kau..." Fushimi tepar dengan tidak elit.

.

.

[Di tempat nan jauh di sana, di markas Homra]

Yata Misaki berbaring di kursi bar milik Kusanagi, ia tengah memikirkan Saruhiko. Tentang _first kiss_-nya yang dicuri tentu saja, tapi yang lebih ia khawatirkan adalah coklatnya.

Ketika proses pembuatannya, Yata sedang galau segalau-galaunya karena ditinggal Mikoto. Jadi, ia tidak dapat memastikan jika itu coklat murni asli.

Memang benar, awalnya itu coklat asli yang dilelehkan kemudian diberi macam-macam. Justru macam-macam itulah yang berbahaya! Seingat Yata hanya gula, sepertinya.

Yata tidak menyadari kalau benda putih halus yang dikiranya gula halus ternyata garam...

Ia tidak menyadari benda yang dikiranya susu cair ternyata cuka...

Dan hei Yata, sadarlah kamu juga memasukkan obat kedalamnya. Entah obat apa...

Kamu juga menambahkan penyedap rasa...

Hebatnya, semua yang ada diatas itu Yata Misaki sama sekali tidak ingat. Apa benar membuatnya saat sedang galau? Atau sedang mabuk?

Sebelum-sebelumnya coklat buatan Yata selalu enak, Totsuka sendiri yang bilang begitu dulu. Anna juga mengatakan hal yang sama. Toh, tak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan lagi.

Yata menyalakan _headphone_-nya lalu mendengarkan musik, tanpa ia sadari pula bahwa seseorang di sana meraung-raung akibat ulahnya.

_**-The End-**_

Author Note :

Gaje yah? Ga jelas pisan. Aw~ saya _nervous,_ _this is my first fict in K fandom_ (u,u)

Maaf yah SaruMi saya nistain, mereka juga kelihatan OOC gitu :') *terharu* #plak karena malah terharu#

Alurnya kecepatan yah? Maklumi saya ga betah lama-lama di Ms. Word, hehe. Ada yang mau kasih review? Please~ ^^


End file.
